Nothing More Anoying Than A Man
'"Nothing More Annoying Than A Man" '''es una canción de Danny Abosch. Fue utilizada para el trío de Paige , Maddie y Chloe en el episodio "No One Likes A Bully". El trío no calificó. Letra ''Hablador: MRS. WELLERSTEIN: I don’t know how I’ve lasted this long with him. MME. FEMME: Joan, he means well. MRS. WELLERSTEIN: For all of his book smarts he has not an ounce of common sense. MME. FEMME: Well that’s not his fault. MRS. WELLERSTEIN: How’s that? MME. FEMME: He’s a man. That’s just the way men are. There's no trust, no faith, no honesty in men. It’s in their DNA to be… MRS. WELLERSTEIN:…Annoying? MME. FEMME: Precisely. MME. FEMME Men are so exhausting, It's really rather sad They're good for almost nothing, But they're great at being bad It seems their only purpose Is to drive a woman mad MRS. WELLERSTEIN Their ways are rude and random I’ll never understand 'em MME. FEMME They never ask directions Even when they're clearly lost They always buy those big TVs No matter what they cost They leave their things all over the house MRS. WELLERSTEIN They’re always awfully dense MME. FEMME They walk around without any pants MRS. WELLERSTEIN And often without any sense They never notice your hairstyle Or say they like your shoes MME. FEMME They’re crazy about some baseball team And you better watch out when they lose They always eat potato chips And spill over their lap MRS. WELLERSTEIN They always leave the door wide open When ever they take a - Hablador: MME. FEMME: Joan! MRS. WELLERSTEIN: Sorry. MRS. WELLERSTEIN AND MME. FEMME And you know you'll always love him Just as much as you can But there's nothing more annoying than a man There's nothing more annoying than a man Hablador: MME. FEMME: Well this time I agree with you Joan. Men are a nuisance. MRS. WELLERSTEIN: Nuisance is being kind. MME. FEMME: Sometimes I think you need to be more firm with him. Show ‘em who’s boss! MRS. WELLERSTEIN: Boys will be boys. There’s no changing that. MRS. WELLERSTEIN Men are creatures of habit Never met a man I could trust MME. FEMME They will drive you insane, but you're trying in vain If you ever try to make them civilized like us They never say they're sorry Or admit when they are wrong MRS. WELLERSTEIN They make a lot of promises But never keep them long MME. FEMME They always hog the remote control And most of the bed sheets, too MRS. WELLERSTEIN They're lazy and messy and not very dressy And what is a wife to do? It's just a fact of life All the men in the world are rotten MME. FEMME You won't be too surprised When your birthday is forgotten They’re always wearing shirts that don't match And pants that never fit MRS. WELLERSTEIN You try to do something nice for them And they still make you feel like - Hablador: MME. FEMME: Joan! MRS. WELLERSTEIN: Sorry. MRS. WELLERSTEIN AND MME. FEMME And you know you'll always love him Just as much as you can But there's nothing more annoying than a man There's nothing more annoying than a man Categoría:Tríos Categoría:Segunda Temporada